magi_labyrinthofmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
Imuchakk
Imuchakk (イムチャック　''Imuchakku) consists of a loose confederacy of five clans who respect one another's governmental autonomy. Although these clans are all part of the Imuchakk tribe, each clan has its own laws. The national chief coordinates the five clans in order to avoid conflict and maintain nonaggression.AoS Vol 3 Chapter 19 Pages 18, 19 However, peace is a more recent development. Because land is limited, there were severe conflicts between the clans.AoS Vol. 3 Chapter 19 Page 19 They have a reputation as barbaric plunderers notorious for harassing the ships of other countries.AoS Vol 2 Chapter 15 page 22 When Sinbad is 14, he uses the money he collected from Dungeon Valefor to establish a monopoly on trade with them. Race Imuchakk are sturdy, blue-haired giants. They have adapted to be able to grab onto ice.AoS Vol 2 Chapter 17 page 21 While still human, their skin is as close to whale skin as possible. It can reduce friction in water and the body hair traps air in bubbles. They are able to propel themselves with minimal effort. Furthermore, their muscles contain 80% more protein than normals humans and can store more oxygen, making them capable of holding their breath for over an hour at a time.AoS Vol 3 Chapter 18 page 17 Culture Coming of Age For a few months out of the year, rampaging unicorns migrate to an island near Imuchakk.AoS Vol 2 Night 14 Page 03 Imuchakk seek battle with them to show proficiency in swimming, assessment of a situation underwater, and battle skill. AoS Vol 12 Night 14 page 6 While using traps is not against the rules, Imuchakk warriors use only a harpoon out of tradition.AoS Volume 2 Chapter 14 Page 8 Men are bestowed a childhood name at birth and an adult name upon completion of the coming of age ceremony. A boy who becomes a man without completing the coming of age ceremony is obligated to use his adult name rather than his childhood name, thus rendering him essentially nameless.Night 13 Page 88 On top of that, there is tremendous social pressure to pass the ceremony. The Maharagan is held as a naming ceremony for a warrior who has passed the coming-of-age ritual. It also serves to show gratitude for the bounties he has returned with. At a certain point during the festivities, giant conch horns are blown to gather the attention of the crowd. The warrior is then presented with his new name and a deep-indigo headband decorated with a traditional pattern that represents the Imuchakk spirit.AoS Vol 2 Night 15 page 18 Strength of a Warrior Imuchakk value strong warriors perhaps more than anything else. Strong men are always welcome in Imuchakk. This respect for strength above all else stems from the long history of conflict among Imuchakk tribes with one another and their neighbors. They have made their living as pirates since ancient times. Imuchakk men have developed a primitive form of magoi manipulation in a move called "'First Harpoon.'''"AoS: Vol 4 Chapter 26 page 23 Food In Imuchakk, rampaging unicorn is a vital part of their way of life. The meat is made into jerky and sausages or salt-cured. In addition, they eat dynamic eels, including their pickled ovaries.AoS Vol 2 Night 17 page 1 They are also known to have tomatoes.AoS Vol 2 Night 17 page 5 To honor their most honorable warriors, they have an alcoholic drink of superior quality called "warrior."AoS Vol 5 Chapter 28 page 16 Climate Imuchakk is a snowy, cold region of the extreme north. Without protection against the cold, an average person will freeze.AoS Vol 2 Night 15 page 11 The extreme slopes of the buildings' roofs likely prevent snow build-up, which can cause flat roofs to collapse. Residents Description Sea near the Rampaging Unicorn island.png|Sea near the Rampaging Unicorn island Imuchakk village in full view.png|Imuchakk village in full view Imuchakk merchant ship preparing for departure.png|Imuchakk merchant ship preparing for departure Hinahoho's living room.png|Hinahoho's living room A place of memories near the Imuchakk village.png|A place of memories near the village View of Imuchakk government capital.png|View of government capital Inside Imuchakk government capital.png|Inside government capital References Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Seven Seas Alliance